The invention relates to a nozzle arrangement to be provided at a high-pressure-cleaning or conditioning device of a paper machine with a nozzle body, comprising a first jet channel for passing a liquid impinged with high pressure, with at least one nozzle element being arranged in the jet channel, at least partially penetrating it and forming the liquid passing the jet channel into a laminar jet.
In paper machines, high-pressure cleaning or condition devices are operated in the form of high-pressure spray tubes, installed for example perpendicular in reference to the so-called X-axis forming the operating direction of the paper machine, and oscillating perpendicularly in reference to said axis, with their objective being the continuous cleaning and/or conditioning of sheet forming sieves, press felts, drying belts, and roller surfaces. Other forms of cleaning devices may be embodied as so-called traversing cleaners, which can be moved along the couch squirt of the paper machine, for example, and are used for cleaning grills or other equipment in different production sections of the paper machine. Here, water is used at an operating pressure ranging from 10 to 50 bar, which is called high-pressure.
The so-called high-pressure spray tubes are equipped with radially installed high-pressure jet nozzles, i.e. so-called needle-jet nozzles or HP-nozzles. These HP-nozzles emit a water jet which is also called a full jet or needle-shaped jet and essentially shows a circular cross-section.
To this extent, the nozzle arrangements mentioned at the outset are known, for example from DE 20 2005 020 149, with their primary feature being the creation of a water jet having a jet—laminarity as good as possible. It is characterized in the jet not disintegrating into individual drops before impingement. This is primarily achieved by the production of the channel being performed with great precision. From DE 10 2006 007 223 A1 it is also known that a multitude of nozzle elements can be arranged at a nozzle body, by which a multitude of jets shall create a jet area in order to increase the planar performance of the nozzle arrangement. The nozzle body is here fixed with regards to its nozzle arrangement using an external thread as the fastening.
For economic and ecological reasons, the reduction of the water consumption is one of the most pressing topics in the paper industry. An important measure, here, is the reduction of the diameter of the jet of HP-nozzles, and thus the reduction of the volume flow, however, simultaneously here the cleaning result may not be compromised. In order to achieve higher production performance and a better paper quality, the efficiency of the HP-spray tubes must be constantly improved, which largely depends on the nozzles.